New York State of Mind
by sadlymylifesno80smovie
Summary: "Not the point Der. The point is you're sill engaged to be married. And are supposed to be at a church in a tux. Not in my apartment, half naked." Sequel to Speak Now. Rated M for future chapters


Hello Dasey lovers! After some of the comments I received on my last story I've decided to write a sequel to my other fic Speak Now. So read that one first and then come back and read this one :)

After reading please review. All comments you have are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Life With Derek, or any of its amazing characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_POV: Casey_

I was in heaven. Complete and udder heaven. The man I had been in love with since I was a teenager was here, in my apartment, with his arms wrapped around my waist kissing me feverishly. He told me he loved me. And I couldn't shake the feeling that this is what happiness felt like. My hands in his hair, feeling that smirk against my lips. After all this time, I could finally be with him.

After what seemed like ages, my phone started to ring. Trying to pull away and reach for my phone, Derek held on to me tighter and pulled me closer.

"Ignore it. Maybe they'll just go away. It's probably just Marti anyway."

I contemplated this for a second. "You're right that's her ringtone." I smiled and leaned into kiss him once again.

Sadly, he was wrong. My phone never stopped. And all of the different ringtones for my family members started to play. Marti's favorite song, 19 and Crazy, played from my phone 5 times. Each time making Derek laugh as he kissed down my neck, playing with the hem of my sweatshirt. After that each time a new ringtone came on more clothing came off. His way of trying to keep me distracted I suppose.

When my Mom's ringtone, Taylor Swift's the Best Day, started playing he pulled of my sweatshirt. I figured it was only fair to push of his jacket and loosen his tie, once I heard The Lazy Song play from my cell, meaning the panic of Derek's disappearance had reached Edwin. He did stop to laugh and confirm that was Edwin calling. After the song played three times, Derek's shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, and some how he got my tank off, leaving me standing in my kitchen in just a bra and jean shorts. Lizzie called after him, filling the room with Good Girls Go Bad four times.

I pushed off his shirt and took a minute to just take in his muscles from all of the hockey conditioning he did. When he noticed what I was doing, he smirked at me and picked me up and brought me to the couch. He laid me down and then practically jumped on top. When I started to laugh at this he kissed me with all of his might. His hands wandered up and down my frame, while mine ran through his hair.

We did the best we could to not let any of them stop us from being with each other. Touching turned to grabbing. The soft kisses turned to rough passionate tongues. I felt my heart beat getting faster and faster.

Once my phone was quiet for a good chunk of time, I thought all of the worriers had given up and I could just enjoy this time with Derek. I however was wrong. The imperial march started to play from my phone. I pulled away from him quickly, looking over to my phone.

"What? Who is it now? I'm pretty sure all of our family members have called given all of the ringtones I heard, well besides my father. But I doubt you would put that song for him." He said while leaving kisses down my neck.

I pushed him off of me and looked at him. "Why the hell is Tori calling me?"

"Really? Tori is Darth Vader?" He laughed.

"Derek. Please tell me that before you rushed over here you called of the wedding."

"Ummm." The look on his face was all the answer I needed. So I smacked him on the arm.

"Derek Michael Venturi, no wonder everyone is calling me. They have no idea where you are." I stood up and walked away from him. "The wedding is still supposed to happen and they can't fucking find the groom. Trying to get a hold of the wedding planner that can handle any fucking crisis." I picked up my tank and threw it on. I had 14 missed calls and 6 voicemails.

"Spacey… Princess, there is no need to yell at me. Marti knows where I am." He said softly as he picked up his clothes and walked towards me.

"Not the point Der. The point is you're sill engaged to be married. And are supposed to be at a church in a tux. Not in my apartment, half naked." I said. He sighed.

"Sorry Case. I'll fix it. I promise." He kissed me on top my head.

"You better. Because this is something I will not be handling." I walked over to one of the boxes picking up my hoodie that he had thrown on top.

"Hey that's mine." He smirked before I could look down at the hoodie I had been wearing. "But it looks better on you. I'll be back in a little bit." Kissing me before he closed the door to my apartment.

I needed to cool down and get my mind off everything. So I did the only thing I could think of. I turned my stereo back on and continued to pack up my stuff.


End file.
